Legend Of Sleepy Hollow
The Legend of Sleepy Hollow was a short story written by Washington Irving (Order of Exorcists), but what most people don't know is that Irving didn't just write it for the purpose of literary art or turning a profit. Irving was a member of the Sons of Liberty and had witnessed first hand the Horseman's vendetta against his Chapter. AKA: The Headless Horseman, the Headless Hessian. Facts: -The real-life Headless Horseman was originally a Fallen from the lands of Hessia in Germany. Fighting alongside fellow Hessian mercenaries under payment of the crown of England, this dark warrior was renowned for his skill in combat and fearlessness. He was also known for his bloodthirstiness and lust for carnage. The Horseman used the violence he generated to feed his warped patrons. But this nameless Hessian grew too fond of carnage and eventually devolved into a raging animal of a man. That is, until he lost his head at the Battle of White Plains fighting the American forces. -Now the dark soldier returns from time to time to seek vengeance on the living as one of the Headless, targeting with preference members of the Chapter who took his life - the Sons of Liberty. -The Headless Horseman is a master swordsman, a veteran of at least a hundred battles. It will take great skill and agility on the part of anyone to be able to stand your own against the Hessian's fighting skills. -The Hessian is sometimes sighted with a flaming pumpkin. This pumpkin can be thrown at targets which will explode in a shower of flaming gore, dealing burn and blasting damage. -As an Infernal creature, the Hessian is often strongest in areas dominated by the powers of Darkness. He is also resistant to being damaged by Black Magick. -The Hessian is also resistant to flames and fire magick. -The Hessian has also shown to be immune to overt Necromancy. Reapers have tried in vain to command the Hessian, most of them just barely escaped with their lives and with little else to show for their efforts. Encounter With Ichabod Crane: Ichabod Crane, a real person and Resurrectionist within the SoL Chapter, journeyed to Sleepy Hallow before or during the War of 1812 to seek out the truth of the Legend. Discovering the Headless and witnessing the power of the Hessian first hand, Crane attempted to use his powers of Death to gain control of the Hessian. It failed spectacularly. Crane failed to anticipate that the Hessian, one of the Headless, was already beholden to another master. The Hessian attacked Crane and the Resurrectionist was forced to flee for his life, escaping down the Hudson back to New York. Who Is Controlling The Horseman?: The Hessian is one of the Headless, a race of spirits of vengeance who return from the grave to carry out an agenda of hatred. But the Headless cannot return to the world of the living by their own will - they must be summoned. Which means someone must be controlling them. Yet the Hessian Horseman has been coming and going for over 250 years now? Surely any man or woman alive back then is now long dead. Who is keeping the Hessian tied to this world and directing his vengeance? Founding Of The New England Gothic Society: The Headless Hessian was, in a real sense, the primary impetus for the founding of the New England Gothic Society. As the Hessian kept appearing sporadically over the years, a group of dedicated natives to New England began holding vigil over the woods around Sleepy Hollow. They would wait to see if this would be another year in which the Horseman rode through the night and if so, they would move quickly to warn the locals of the danger. In time, this group began investigating other local superstitions and lore, and this, in turn, led to the formalization of what became known as the New England Gothic Society. References: -http://visitsleepyhollow.com/ -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Sleepy_Hollow -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0079453/ -https://www.facebook.com/SleepyHollow1980/[[Category:Spirit]] Category:Sons Of Liberty Category:Infernal Category:Gothic Category:Bestiary